


Cycle

by seaweednoodles



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweednoodles/pseuds/seaweednoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is actually a slightly rewritten, edited post of a previous fic. i never really edited that one at all, so i've fixed some of it and decided to repost.</p><p>basically it's one shot set 12 years later in neither asami or korra's pov. sidenote: if you don't like sad stuff, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> last warning: it's sad

**Ba Sing Se, Earth Republic, 186 AG**

 

Jin was late. He rushed to at least catch the 8:45 train that would take him to work, with any luck he wouldn’t lose his job. Suddenly he was thrown against the monorail station’s wall so hard his air was knocked out. As he opened his eyes struggling to catch his breath, debris was everywhere and his arm, it was broken. The station was destroyed. An explosion? Malfunction?

Jin struggled to his feet. Dirt, dust, and smoke invading his nose. Moans and screams filled the air. Spirits. Clutching his arm he staggered on, searching for a way out of this mess. He looked up only to find that parts of station’s ceiling had collapsed, with other parts still collapsing. What did this? Jin thought to himself.

Vaguely he heard a tortured moan to his left. His arm was killing him but he could help people still couldn’t he? Jin searched for the owner of the moan, he couldn’t find anything. He almost gave up when he heard it again right below him. Oh god. He got on his knees and with his one arm pulled the debris off the person under it. He grasped the person’s cheeks once he’d uncovered it. “Hey, hey! I’m here and I’m gonna help! You’re gonna be okay! Okay? Open your eyes, come on! Open your eyes for me!” Slowly they opened and he wasn’t staring at a bloodied and dirty face anymore. But bright blue eyes. So so blue, as if they’d swallowed the whole ocean. She didn’t speak. He started to pull the rest of the debris off of her. He was able to remove everything except a beam on her leg, it was too heavy for him alone. Even if his arm wasn’t broken he wouldn’t have been able to lift it. As the woman shudders, Jin realizes he can’t save her life. So he lays down next to her and throws his broken arm over her. “I don’t know you. I don’t know your name, or what makes you smile. I…I won’t leave you alone. You’re not alone, you’re loved. I love you. I don’t know you but don’t leave. It’ll take the sun right out of me if you leave. Please don’t leave.”

Belatedly he realizes she’s soaked, and so is he. It was her blood, they were laying in it together. She coughs and blood trickles out, Jin wipes it away. She’s dying in his arms and he's still... never heard her voice. She’s not, she won’t -- she’ll get out of this. She doesn’t deserve this she’ll... live. Jin thinks to himself. With another wheeze she speaks for the first time, “Hurts.” Too late, Jin realizes it would have been easier if he'd never heard her voice. She means too much to him now. He can’t look at her so he lightly rubs circles into the palm of her hand. If he looks at her, he’ll see it in her eyes. That she knows the thing he can’t accept. If he looks at her, he'll cry and he wants to be strong for her. She speaks again, “I…i—it’s okay. A—Assamiii tell her it’s okay. Te… te… tell her sh-- sshe made my life.”

“You don’t deserve this! Asami doesn't deserve this! You're gonna live, you're gonna see her again.” Jin pleads. Finally she looks at him, her eyes shining even now, “Life’s not about getting wh… what you deserve. It’s abbb--about loving what you’re given.” Her chest rattles and Jin looks into her eyes as they welcome the coming darkness. He watches as they lose focus and her chest falls flat as she exhales for the last time. She lies still now, her eyes open staring up at the sky. Jin cradles her to his chest and cries out. His heart screaming in agony for a woman he loves but does not know. Hours later, he does not cry alone.


End file.
